


站街遇见前男友

by kyoliku



Category: Jimi Hendrix Experience
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angry Sex, M/M, Pink boots, RPS - Freeform, Violence, Violent Sex, sex worker Noel Redding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoliku/pseuds/kyoliku
Summary: jimi没有死，而是回美国发展。成为了前无古人的黑人超级巨星。也作为黑人代表在政治上有相当的影响力。随着他与印度、北非、拉美、加勒比等地的音乐人合作，创造出一张又一张的意义非凡的伟大专辑。因此体验乐队的重组渐渐不被人们提起，Noel也渐渐无法引起公众的注意
Relationships: Jimi Hendrix/Noel Redding
Kudos: 2





	站街遇见前男友

度假小镇上的红灯区。

这地方风景优美，吸引了不少欧洲乃至全世界的游客。在旺季，游客甚至要比本地人还要多。有人就有需求，红灯区在这时候也格外的热闹。

Noel正穿着他六十年代的粉色花衬衫粉色靴子站在街头静静地等待被某个人带走。他现在也不是有多么的喜欢这件衣服，但是在这里，这么多的男妓，总得打扮地显眼一些。比起一些带有sm意味的皮革衣服，他觉得还是花衬衫更好一些。

等得无聊，他低着头开始构想歌词，一群美国人吵吵闹闹的走过来。Noel一抬头，像是一道闪电轰过，那是Jimi！他彻底呆住了，Jimi显然也瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可思议。那一堆美国人好像是Jimi的朋友，他们已经选好自己看中的男妓。其中一个人淫笑着对Jimi说："看中他了？那就快带回去，难不成你还要在这里把他办了？"  
这群人已经迫不及待的想搂着他们的男妓回酒店。Jimi随即搂着Noel的腰，跟着这队人会酒店。灯光昏暗，Noel看不清Jimi的表情，也不知道Jimi在想什么。他有点想跑，但他又不想离开Jimi的怀抱。  
Noel就像一个普通男妓一样跟着Jimi去了酒店房间。  
走在酒店过道时，迎面一个认识Noel的服务员笑道："咱们这儿就你最喜欢接待黑人客人了。"  
Noel僵硬的笑笑，没有说话。Jimi也没有说什么。  
在房间里，关上门，两个人沉默着不知该说些什么。事实上直到现在两人之间还没有说过一句话。隔音效果不好的酒店隔壁房间已经传来男妓夸张的呻吟声和床吱呀吱呀的摇晃声。Noel把心一横，就当Jimi是一个普通的嫖客。他跪在Jimi面前，解开Jimi的裤腰带，开始为他口交。  
Jimi一怔，不过并没有阻止他，他任由Noel为他服务，好像Noel是一个普通的男妓。Jimi觉得Noel的口交技术比以前熟练好多，但他对此并不感到高兴。  
就像一场普通的卖淫。不过快要结束的时候，Jimi突然抽出来，骑在Noel的身上，射在了他的脸上。还有一些喷到了他的头发上。Noel愣住了，经常会有一些嫖客喜欢这么干（他会对这样的嫖客多收钱），但是Jimi以前从来这样做过。不过Noel也没说什么，他依然躺在床上，毕竟是他先把Jimi看成是一个普通的嫖客。  
Jimi随后也躺在了床上，两人到现在也没有说过一句话。他看了看Noel，对于被颜射这件事Noel没什么特别的反应。左右房间都传来做作又淫荡的叫床声。Jimi突然无比的厌恶这一切，他以为他可以把Noel看作一个普通的婊子，他以为他可以假装不认识Noel，但他不能。  
Noel为什么要站街？他就这么缺钱吗？他又把自己的身体出卖给过多少人？看看他被射在脸上也无动于衷的样子。他一定接待过世界各地的旅游者。德国人操过他，法国人操过他，美国人操过他，日本人操过他……他是不是在全世界的男人床上都浪叫得像个发春的母猫。  
想到这里Jimi无比的愤怒，他自己都没有意识到这还有一种独占欲在里面。尽管他们已经没有见面很久了，他还是觉得Noel只属于自己一个人。他突然暴起，掐着Noel的脖子把他拎起来，随即打了Noel一记重重的耳光，Noel的整个身子被打的转了半圈倒在床上。Noel被打得懵住了，没哭没喊也没来得及躲闪。随即Jimi抽出自己的皮带狠狠地抽打着Noel，嘴里不住地骂Noel，骂他是肮脏的婊子，不要脸的母狗之类的话。  
皮带落在Noel苍白赤裸的身上，一道道红色的痕迹。Noel疼得哭嚎着，蜷缩着身体想要躲闪，不过这没什么用，他刚躲到床边就被Jimi薅着头发甩到床上。接着皮带继续，Noel的背上、屁股上、大腿小腿上到处都是被抽打出的红痕。Noel哭着哀求Jimi饶了他，Jimi反而打得更狠骂得更凶了。  
Noel虽然疼的哭喊，但他的心里却不怎么痛苦。Jimi是觉得他做了不好的事情感到很生气才揍他的，这一切的前提是Jimi在乎他。（虽然他全然忘了Jimi作为嫖客也没什么立场惩罚他）  
被人在乎，被Jimi在乎，这种感觉离他多么的遥远啊！在这世界孤零零的，他一直以为这世上不会有什么人在乎他了，他去站街去犯罪甚至是去死，又有谁会在乎他做了什么？  
Noel哭喊着哀求着，Jimi还是在打他。这时候隔壁敲了敲墙壁，"Jimi，别太折腾这婊子了！要是把他玩死了我们就有麻烦了！"  
这一打扰倒是让Jimi有机会停下来好好看着Noel，他的头发被扯的乱糟糟的，脸蛋上到处是泪痕，苍白的身体上一道道红痕。因为一直在哭眼圈儿和鼻尖都红红的。惊恐的表情，哀求的眼神看着他，Noel因为害怕瑟瑟发抖着，像个受伤的兔子。说真的，他认识Jimi这么多年，从没见过他这么生气。  
Jimi有点心疼这样的Noel（但他自己不愿意承认这一点），他把皮带往地上一扔，颓然地坐在床上。Noel连忙爬到他这里，抱着Jimi的手臂，脸颊在Jimi的肩头蹭啊蹭的，想要撒娇讨好Jimi。

在重遇Jimi之前，Noel并不后悔去站街。

一开始，作为体验前成员，唱片公司愿意捧他，愿意出资提供录音棚这些资源让他出专辑。但渐渐地，关注他的人越来越少，他的专辑就只是在唱片店里不起眼的角落无人问津。唱片公司也放弃了他。  
Noel依然不想放弃音乐，依然坚信自己可以写出了不起的歌。可是没有公司发的周薪，没有公司出钱提供录音棚，钱对于他来说就变成了一个大问题。一个普通的全职工作可以养活自己，可是他就没有时间给音乐了。站街成了一个自然而然的选择。一个客人的钱够他一周的伙食费用，在旅游旺季站街足够他接下来的一年生活费了，甚至还能有多余的钱雇佣乐手，租录音棚。  
普通人在做不怎么好的事情时总会给自己找理由，Noel尤其如此。他告诉自己，这是为了把时间尽可能多的给音乐，他这是能够为了创造出伟大的歌曲，他简直觉得自己是在牺牲了，为了音乐牺牲自己的肉体。（他之前这些年里都在音乐圈里混，没什么好学历和工作经验，根本也不可能找到体面又收入丰厚的全职工作，不过Noel没怎么去想这一点）

可遇到Jimi的一瞬间，他真的后悔了。

Jimi坐在床边，Noel靠在他宽阔的肩膀上。Jimi问他"你做这个多久了？"  
Noel僵住了，过了一会儿，他支支吾吾的说"一，一周"。好像把时间说的短一点儿可以减少Jimi的怒气，会显得他没那么下贱似的。  
自作聪明的后果往往很惨，自作聪明的婊子会尤其的惨。Jimi的怒火瞬间被点燃了。  
Jimi不傻，他还记得在酒店过道上碰到的那个和Noel打招呼的服务员。一周，这儿随意的一家酒店，随意碰到的服务员却能认识Noel，那可真是"巧"啊。  
Jimi甩开Noel的手臂，一耳光将他打倒在床上，拿起皮带更加凶狠的打Noel。撒这种拙劣的谎说明他不仅不诚实，还蠢。  
Jimi一边骂他是下流无耻的婊子，脑子还笨，一边狠狠地抽他。Noel疼的哭嚎躲闪，向Jimi认错求饶，他真后悔刚刚说的谎。太痛了，他在这世上活了这么久，从来没挨过这么狠的打。他害怕极了，不停地哭，身上遍布红痕。Noel躲闪着，一不留神从床上滚了下去，Jimi接着抽打了几下蜷缩在地上的Noel，随后扯着他的头发像拎小猫似的把他扔在床上。Noel真的害怕了，他甚至都不敢躲闪，趴在床上哭。  
就在Noel担心自己会不会死在这里时，Jimi停了下来。  
"和我去伦敦，我在伦敦还有个房子"  
"什，什么？"Noel带着哭腔，难以置信的问。  
"做我一个人的婊子至少干净点儿！"Jimi恶狠狠地说，Jimi虽然要求Noel回到他的身边，却似乎是竭尽全力的表示自己有多讨厌他。  
他发现这婊子肮脏下贱还说谎，自己却还是想和他在一起，这让他觉得烦躁又生气  
Jimi不想和Noel说什么，他把灯关了，把Noel拖过来抱在怀里，睡觉。Noel不敢问什么，他好一会儿才止住了哭泣，随后安静下来睡觉。

清晨，Noel悄悄的把Jimi的手臂拿开，起身。他决定给Jimi写张纸条，然后悄悄的离开。被抽打的地方还是有点痛，被扇了耳光的脸也有点肿。浓重的黑眼圈，其实这一夜他几乎没有睡着，他一直在想Jimi带他去伦敦这件事。他当然知道Jimi在伦敦的房子，他想和Jimi回去。摆脱现在困窘的情况，住在豪宅里，过着像过去在乐队那样纸醉金迷的疯狂生活，更重要的是，重新和Jimi在一起了。  
但他思来想去，还是决定离开。在过去，不管情况如何，他依然是作为Jimi正式的队友和Jimi在一起。他不知道作为Jimi的情人，养在豪宅里的金丝雀，这样弱势的地位该怎么和Jimi相处。（如果Jimi只把他当成泄欲的工具他其实也没什么办法）。他害怕Jimi看不起他，可是说真的，一个脏兮兮的站街婊子，还撒谎，没人会瞧得起他。Noel不知道Jimi为什么会想要和他重新在一起，他不确定Jimi还喜不喜欢他。  
经过昨晚的事情，他在Jimi的心里就是一个厚颜无耻撒谎成性的婊子了吧，想到这儿Noel又想哭了。  
他无法想象如果自己第二次失去Jimi该怎么办。当初，他和Jimi分开了。尽管他那么年轻前途无量，尽管他早就不满意在乐队的状态老是和Jimi吵架，尽管他幻想着离开Jimi后将自己主导的乐队红遍全世界。可是当Jimi真的不要他时，Noel还记得自己当时是多么的痛苦，他和Jimi真的分开了，他真的失去Jimi了！他用了很长时间去缓解这种痛苦，他酗酒，可是在喝醉后却一直喊着Jimi的名字。  
如果Jimi带他回去，然后又一次的不要他了，和他分开………Noel没有办法想象自己第二次失去Jimi该怎么办，他怕得不敢去想。

他决定悄悄的离开，没有第二次的得到就没有第二次的失去。

Noel写下纸条：亲爱的Jimi，我走了，别再来找我。我现在过得很好，也不打算离开这个地方。我们各自过各自的生活，再也别见面了。Noel

写完后放在桌上，Noel回身想要悄悄地穿上衣服。他回头一看，吓得心脏都要停止跳动了。Jimi站在他的身后！  
Noel吓得原地呆住，他看到Jimi在晨勃——他每次看到都觉得不可思议自己是怎么接纳的下这么大的性器的。Jimi极度的愤怒，Noel推开他手臂时他就醒了，他想看看这婊子想搞什么花样。  
Noel身上被抽打的红痕还没有消，看上去可怜兮兮的。Jimi看到Noel在写着什么，因为没带眼镜Noel的腰弯得低低的，趴在纸上写，卷发垂到了桌面，看起来像个蠢蠢的书呆子。他的腰弯着，屁股撅着——那上面还有被皮带抽打的痕迹——Jimi甚至想到了下次要和Noel玩后入。  
等Jimi看到Noel写的什么，他暴怒了，还有深深的伤心。  
这个婊子，宁可继续待在这种肮脏的红灯区都不想和他回伦敦。Noel当然知道Jimi多有钱，可他宁可继续卖淫都不要和他重新在一起。这简直是对Jimi的侮辱，Jimi的心也被深深刺痛了。  
Noel看着Jimi愤怒又伤心的样子，有点恐慌，像是做了坏事被抓住了，不知道该怎么办。Jimi直接扯着他的头发把他甩到床边，Noel想解释什么，被Jimi打了一巴掌，身体转了半圈。Jimi把他转过身，按住他的背强迫他弯腰。直接插了进入。  
没有润滑，没有扩张，直接的插入。Noel觉得自己要痛死了。他觉得自己像是被撕裂了，Jimi的性器像是一把刀插入了他。他痛得直叫，徒劳的用手想把Jimi推开，Jimi的大手一把攥住Noel的双手，另一只手薅着Noel乱蓬蓬的头发，猛烈的动作起来。Noel的后穴流血了，随着血液的润滑，Jimi愤闷的抽插着。Noel痛得眼泪直流，他被迫仰着头，眼泪划过脸颊划过脖颈。Jimi干他的时候故意躲过了他的前列腺，他太了解Noel的身体了，Jimi就是要让Noel疼，这样Noel还会这么喜欢去卖淫吗？Jimi抽插着，Noel还是哭，他的嗓子都哑了，眼睛也已经肿了。他完全能感受到Jimi的性器在他的肉穴里进出，他疼的要命却迟迟得不到快感——Jimi就是不想让他爽到。  
Jimi终于到了，他内射在里面。白白的精液和红色的血液一起流了出来。  
Jimi让Noel穿好衣服，和他回伦敦。昨天和Noel说一起回伦敦的话并不是在征求Noel的意见，只是告诉他这件事。如果他要回美国或者去别的什么地方，Noel也得陪他坐上他的私人飞机一起去。Jimi下定决心要让Noel一直在自己的眼皮底下，最好把他关进笼子里，这个婊子。


End file.
